parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Piglet Pan part 2 - Basil's Argue/Bedtime/The Shadow
Basil/George: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise, please. (He walks past the blocks, which startles Sheep.) *Sheep/Nana: Baa! (He goes to the messed-up block tower to build it up again.) *Tony/John: Oh, hello, father. *Fievel/Michael: You old bilge rat! *Basil/George: Wha, wha, what? Now see here, Fievel! *Tony/John: Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Piglet Pan. *Fievel/Michael: And Tony's Captain Negaduck. *Basil/George: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my cuff... (He bumps into Sheep, knocking him into the blocks and causing them to fall again.) *Sheep/Nana: Baa! *Basil/George: Oh, Sheep, for goodness' sake! Where are those cuff links? *Tony/John: Cuff links, father? *Basil/George: Yes, the gold ones. *Tony/John: Fievel, the buried treasure. Where is it? *Fievel/Michael: I don't know. *Tony/John: The map, then. Where's the treasure map? *Fievel/Michael: It got lost. *Basil/George: (picks up his brown waistcoat) Good heavens! My waistcoat! *Fievel/Michael: Hooray! You found it! You found it! *Basil/George: Yes, so I have. And hereafter,...don't paw me, Fievel. This is my last clean (The waistcoat front pulls up to his face, showing a treasure map on it)...no! No! (Mrs. Brisby, now wearing red opera gloves, walked in the nursery.) *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Basil dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. *Basil/George: Elizabeth, look! *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Basil! *Fievel/Michael: It's only chalk, father. *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Why, Fievel... *Tony/John: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And Bianca said... *Basil/George: Bianca? Story? I might have known. Bianca?! BIANCA! *Miss Bianca/Wendy: Yes, father? *Basil/George: Would you kindly explain... *Miss Bianca/Wendy: Oh, mother! You look simply lovely! *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Thank you, dear. *Basil/George: Bianca... *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out all right, and I... *Basil/George: Elizabeth, if you don't mind! I'd... *Miss Bianca/Wendy: Why, father! What have you done to your shirt? *Basil/George: What have I? (groans) *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Now, Basil, really! It comes right off. *Basil/George: That's no excuse! Bianca! Haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories! *Miss Bianca/Wendy: Oh, but they aren't. *Basil/George: I say they are! Captain Negadork! Piglet Pirate! *Miss Bianca/Wendy: Piglet Pan, father. *Basil/George: Pan, pirate, poppycock! (Miss Bianca, Tony, and Fievel began protesting at once.) *Basil/George: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: (about to put on his green necktie) Now, Basil. *Basil/George: Now, Basil! Now, Basil! (putting on the necktie himself, only to make a furious tangle) WELL, "NOW, BASIL" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: (fixing the tie neatly) Please, dear. *Basil/George: Elizabeth, the child's growing up! It's high time she had a room of her own! *Miss Bianca/Wendy: Father! *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Basil! *Tony/John: What? *Fievel/Michael: No. (The blocks fell out of Sheep's mouth as he gasped in shock.) *Sheep/Nana: Baa! *Basil/George: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter. (He turned to leave, but he tripped over Sheep. The sheep tried to run, but he was unaware that he was being knocked into the blocks by Basil again.) *Sheep/Nana: BAAAAAAA!!!!!! (Sheep tripped on a toy wagon and passed it to Basil, who was now standing on the wagon.) *Basil/George: No! *Sheep/Nana: BAAAAAAA!!!!!! (Sheep was sent rolling across the nursery, and knocked back as Basil was sent flying as the handle of the toy wagon made a rip in the rug.) *Basil/George: NO! (And with a large crash, he crashed into a drawer, and Sheep bumped into a wall.) (As for Basil, is tangled up in the string on a doll's back. He is bouncing back and forth, attempting to untangle himself from the mess, causing the doll to say, "Mama!". Once he has untangled himself, he falls to the floor.) *Miss Bianca/Wendy, Tony/John, Fievel/Michael, and Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Oh! (Basil is happy thinking it's him they feel sorry for him, but, instead, they run over to Sheep.) *Miss Bianca/Wendy, Tony/John, Fievel/Michael, and Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Poor Sheep! *Basil/George: Poor Sheep? (standing up and pointing to the half-open door) This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY! *Fievel/Michael: No, father, no! *Basil/George: Yes! (dragging Sheep across the nursery with Fievel still clinging to him) THERE'LL BE NO MORE SHEEP FOR BUTLERS IN THIS HOUSE! (Mrs. Brisby picks Fievel up, and ''Fievel begins to cry.) *Fievel/Michael: Goodbye, Sheep. (''Sheep waves back) *Basil/George: (dragging Sheep outside) Poor Sheep. Oh yes, poor Sheep! But poor father? Oh no! (He is crawling on the ground, looking for something.) I know that rope is here somewhere. Blasted, where is that rope? (He turned to see Sheep with a rope in his hoof) Oh, thank you. (As he was tying the rope on his collar, he noticed a sad look on Sheep's face) Dash it all, Sheep, don't look at me like that, it's not personal it' just that, well, you're not really a butler at all you're, well, a sheep. And the children aren't lambs. They're mice. And sooner or later you three, (petting Sheep's head) mice have to grow up. (Then he walked away, leaving Sheep sad and discouraged) (Meanwhile, Mrs. Brisby is putting the children to bed. Miss Bianca, who is using a jewelry box as a bed, looks worried.) *Miss Bianca/Wendy: But, mother, I don't want to grow up. *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Now, dear, (giving her a kiss on the forehead and covering her up with a dark red blanket (with a plaid pattern) and a sky-blue sheet) don't worry about it anymore tonight. *Tony/John: (using a matchbox as a bed) He called Piglet Pan absolute poppycock. *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: I'm sure he didn't mean it, Tony. (removes the fedora from his head and the cape from his shoulders) Father was just upset. *Fievel/Michael: (using a person's shoe as a bed) Poor Sheep! (sniffles as a little tear runs down his cheek) Out there all alone. *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: No more tears, Fievel. (takes out a red handkerchief from her dress pocket, wipes his eyes and nose, and tucks him and a stuffed toy tiger in) It's a warm night. He'll be all right. (Mrs. Brisby kisses Fievel's head, and he smiled. But then he found something shiny in his small right hand.) *Fievel/Michael: Mother? *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: What is it, dear? *Fievel/Michael: Barried Treasure. (handing her Basil's golden cuff links) *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Now, children. Don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. *Miss Bianca/Wendy: Oh, don't lock it, mother. He might come back. *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: He? *Miss Bianca/Wendy: Yes, Piglet Pan. You see, I found something that belonged to him. *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Oh? And what's that? *Miss Bianca/Wendy: (yawning) His shadow. *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: Shadow? *Miss Bianca/Wendy: Mm-hm. Sheep had it, but I--(falls asleep) I took it away. *Mrs. Brisby/Mary: (turning out the light) Yes, of course. Good night, dear. (And she closes the door behind her.) Category:Stephen Druschke's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts